


Na Wieczność

by Ice_Daddy, paxton1976



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Budding Love, Day Eight, Daydreaming, Declarations Of Love, Engagement, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Happily Ever After, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Polski | Polish, Victuuri Week, Victuuri Week 2017, Weddings
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Daddy/pseuds/Ice_Daddy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: Yuuri pisze list do Victora parę godzin przed ich ślubem.Kiedy upadłeś na jedno kolano, myślałem że moje serce wyskoczy z piersi i odleci do nieba. nie może być... To było jedno z moich marzeń które wyobrażałem sobie przez wiele lat. Myślałem, że zaraz się obudzę z tego snu. Ale tego nie zrobiłem. Byłeś przede mną, uśmiechając się i trzymając pudełeczko. Kiedy otworzyłeś wieczko i ujrzałem obrączkę, nie mogłem powstrzymać łez. Nigdy nie płakałem tak rzewnie ze szczęścia. Potem zapytałeś mnie to jedno pytanie, które tak bardzo chciałem usłyszeć przez wiele lat.Czy dam ci ten zaszczyt zostania twoim mężem.Oczywiście, że powiedziałem ''Tak''. Marzenia nie spełniają się codziennie. Jeżeli ktokolwiek na tym świecie na to zasługuje, to my. Razem zdobędziemy szczęście. Stawimy czoło smutkowi jako jedność. Zmierzymy się z wiecznością związani na zawsze.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9731888) by [paxton1976](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976). 



_Drogi Victorze,_

_Piszę to ze świadomością, że kiedy będziesz już to czytał, będziesz od paru godzin moim mężem. Dokładnie tak, jak sobie wyobrażałem kiedy byłem młodym chłopcem że będzie, że możesz być. Teraz to prawda. Naprawdę jestem najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną na świecie._

_Wiesz, że cię pokochałem odkąd cię zobaczyłem. Byłeś gracją, byłeś bezkonkurencyjnym pięknem. Byłeś wszystkim, czym ja nie byłem. Od tamtego czasu chciałem być jak ty. Poświęciłem swoje życie jeździe. Nauczyłem się wszystkiego czego mogłem o tobie. Obklejałem mój pokój twoimi plakatami i zdjęciami._

_Nigdy nie wiedziałeś o tym, że myślałem każdej nocy o tobie. Wyobrażałem sobie jak by to było, gdybym cię poznał. Wyobrażałem sobie nas jako przyjaciół. Wyobrażałem sobie nas dowiadując się więcej o nas. Wyobrażałem sobie ciebie dającego mi ten czarujący uśmiech którym darzysz publiczność, ale wtedy byłby on tylko dla mnie. Marzyłem o byciu z tobą w romantycznej relacji i jakie byłyby nasze randki. Chciałem być z tobą tak blisko, byśmy mogli kończyć swoje zdania. Marzyłem o znalezieniu swojego własnego mieszkania, chichocząc kiedy rozpakowywalibyśmy rzeczy drugiego. Kiedy się zatraciłem, czułem dotyk twojego ciała na moim, ciepło promieniujące z twojej skóry. Kiedy się zatraciłem, czułem twoją rękę na mojej talii, kiedy trzymałbyś mnie tak przez całą noc. Wyobraziłem sobie twój uśmiech, kiedy obudziłbym się rankiem i poranne pocałunki. Śniłem o naszym pierwszym razie._

_To były moje marzenia przez lata, pragnąc mocno każdego, nawet po Sochi, kiedy nawet mnie nie poznałeś. Nawet kiedy byłem zdruzgotany, byłą jeszcze jedna rzecz, która utrzymywała mnie przy łyżwiarstwie. Chciałem jeszcze jednej okazji, jeszcze jednej szansy._

_Nie mogłem o niczym myśleć, kiedy zobaczyłem cię w gorących źródłach. Wstałeś i uśmiechnąłeś się, orzekając mi że będziesz moim trenerem i wygram złoto na Finale Grand Prix. Czułem, że tak, jak tam stałem zaraz się rozpuszczę, kiedy puściłeś mi oczko._

_Mam kolejną szansę._

_Byłem w niebie spędzając prawie każdy moment mojego życia z tobą. Wiem, że nie pokazywałem tego, ale to były najlepsze chwile mojego życia. Wiem, że mówiłem to wiele razy, ale powiem jeszcze raz: przepraszam, że omijałem cię po konkursie z Yurio. Tak bardzo się bałem, że dowiesz się że nie jestem tym, kim myślałeś ze jestem. Tak bardzo się bałem, że pomyślisz, że nie jestem ciebie warty i wrócisz do Rosji._

_Właśnie wtedy kiedy wina kompletnie mnie zżerała, poznałeś mnie takim, jakim jestem. Zaakceptowałeś mnie, nawet moje niedoskonałości. Mieliśmy wzniesienia, mieliśmy upadki. Był śmiech, były łzy._

_Był nasz pierwszy pocałunek._

_Zszokowałeś mnie tak bardzo, że nie mogę opisać co wtedy czułem. Szczęście? Strach? Oczekiwanie? Jednak jedno uczucie górowało nad innymi._

_Miłość. To było najmocniejsze w tamtym momencie._

_Nie chciałem wtedy nic mówić. Myślałem wtedy że to niemożliwe, że czujesz to samo co ja. Żyłeś, by zaskakiwać ludzi. To według mnie była po prostu kolejna rzecz na linii twoich niespodziewanych zachowań. Po tym, dalej ciągnęliśmy nasze życie. Próbowałem nie zwracać uwagi na wzrost długich dotyków albo ciepłych uśmiechów, które mi dawałeś. Próbowałem powstrzymywać moje serce za każdym razem kiedy dotykałeś mnie pokazując mi jak się ruszać w trakcie mojego występu. Wiedziałem, że muszę być na podium podczas finałów. Musiałem to z tobą zatańczyć. Chciałem pokazać światu, jak bardzo cię kocham._

_Zszokowałeś mnie znowu, kiedy byliśmy w Barcelonie. Tak, przyniosłem obrączki. Tak, powiedziałem że to jest nasze amulety. Ale kłamałem. Znowu marzyłem, rozpaczliwie błagając żeby to była prawda. Chciałem się tobie oświadczyć, ale na pewno ty mnie nie czułeś tego samego co ja. Mówiłem sobie że jeżeli będę to trzymać w sercu to będzie więcej niż wystarczająco, ale kiedy poszliśmy ze znajomymi do restauracji powiedziałeś im że to zaręczynowe pierścionki i ożenimy się kiedy wygram złoto._

_Jeszcze nigdy nie dostałem takiego kopa motywacji do wygranej. Byłem bardzo szczęśliwy kiedy wygrałem srebro, to było wielkie osiągnięcie. To był też wielki wstrząs rozczarowania. Straciłem szansę by być twój. Na wieczność._

_Kiedy wróciliśmy do Hasetsu powitała nas największa impreza jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. Dorównywała festiwalom na których pojawialiśmy się razem podczas lata. Nawet kiedy to był gest honoru, nie chciałem niczego więcej niż spędzania czas obok ciebie. To była nasza wygrana, nasz sposób świętowania. Pozwoliłeś mi mieć nadzieję, czasami dając mi ten ciepły uśmiech, który zrozumiałem, że jest zarezerwowany tylko dla mnie. Kiedy minęło popołudnie i nastała noc, wiedziałeś ze jestem wyczerpany i powiedziałeś wszystkim że rezygnujemy z imprezowania w nocy. Jeszcze nigdy tak źle nie służyła mi podróż samolotem. Kiedy weszliśmy do twojego pokoju powiedziałeś mi, że masz dla mnie prezent. Pamiętam, jak przewróciłem oczami ale uległem, bo chciałem cię ucieszyć. Kazałeś mi usiąść na krześle, a sam grzebałeś w swojej półce, wyciągając w końcu małe mlecznobiałe pudełeczko. Speszyłeś mnie. Co takiego dla mnie mogłoby być w tak małym opakowaniu?  Byłem oszołomiony kiedy powiedziałeś, że bardzo doceniasz mnie jako łyżwiarza, ale przede wszystkim jako przyjaciela. Było dla mnie ważne że nazwałeś mnie swoim przyjacielem, że cieszyłeś się z każdej chwili kiedy po prostu byliśmy razem. Byłem jedyną osobą która nie chciała Viktora Łyżwiarza, Gwiazdy Viktora. Zobaczyłem, kim naprawdę jesteś i byłem szczęśliwy znając prawdziwego ciebie. Czułem, jak moje serce się ekscytuje kiedy powiedziałeś że twoje uczucia co do mnie się zmieniły. Że kochasz mnie, każdego dnia coraz bardziej. Że codziennie chciałeś mi to powiedzieć: jak bardzo mnie kochałeś i troszczyłeś się o mnie, ale chciałeś, bym skupił się na nadchodzącym konkursie. Wiedziałeś, że teraz to odpowiednia chwila. Kochałeś mnie i zawsze będziesz._

_Kiedy upadłeś na jedno kolano, myślałem że moje serce wyskoczy z piersi i odleci do nieba. nie może być... To było jedno z moich marzeń które wyobrażałem sobie przez wiele lat. Myślałem, że zaraz się obudzę z tego snu. Ale tego nie zrobiłem. Byłeś przede mną, uśmiechając się i trzymając pudełeczko. Kiedy otworzyłeś wieczko i ujrzałem obrączkę, nie mogłem powstrzymać łez. Nigdy nie płakałem tak rzewnie ze szczęścia. Potem zapytałeś mnie to jedno pytanie, które tak bardzo chciałem usłyszeć przez wiele lat._

_Czy dam ci ten zaszczyt zostania twoim mężem._

_Oczywiście, że powiedziałem ''Tak''. Marzenia nie spełniają się codziennie. Jeżeli ktokolwiek na tym świecie na to zasługuje, to my. Razem zdobędziemy szczęście. Stawimy czoło smutkowi jako jedność. Zmierzymy się z wiecznością związani na zawsze._

_No i proszę: pokonaliśmy rozdzielenie, pokonaliśmy rywalizację ze sobą. Nawet, jeżeli zawsze na ciebie krzyczałem, że nie możesz zostawić dla mnie swojej kariery. Chciałem, byś był szczęśliwy, ale ty zawsze mówiłeś że nigdy nie byleś szczęśliwszy niż tutaj, w Hasetsu. Chciałeś spędzić resztę swojego życia w miejscu, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło._

_Za parę krótkich godzin będziemy małżeństwem. Chciałbym, żebyś wiedział jaki jestem szczęśliwy ponieważ mogę ożenić się z moim idolem, najlepszym przyjacielem, moją miłością, moim całym życiem, moją bratnią duszą. Mam nadzieję że dam ci tyle radości, ile ty dałeś mi. Obiecuję, że spędzę każdą sekundę mojego życia pokazując ci jak bardzo cię kocham. Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy w końcu zaczniemy nowy rozdział._

_Kocham cię. Zawsze kochałem. Zawsze będę._

_Na wieczność i dzień dłużej._

_Yuuri_

 

-Znowu to czytasz? -Zapytał Yuuri, wycierając mokre włosy ręcznikiem. Viktor zajęczał, gdy zobaczył kolejny ręcznik owinięty wokół talii młodszego z mężczyzn.

-Ta, nigdy nie będę miał go dość...-Odpowiedział Viktor, uśmiechając się do męża.

-Który to już raz? - Dopytał Japończyk, siadając na rogu łóżka, po drugiej stronie.

-Piąty, dziesiąty, dwudziesty? Już sam nie wiem. Straciłam rachubę. -Stwierdził Viktor, puszczając oczko. Yuuri zachichotał. -Pięknie dzisiaj wyglądałeś. Niczym anioł z nieba, kochanie. Czułem się, jakbym był w bajce.

-Wyglądało tak, prawda? -Młodszy mężczyzna zgodził się. -Nie mogło być lepiej.

-Było lepiej niż w moich marzeniach...-Powiedział mężczyzna ciepło. Uśmiechnął się widząc, że Yuuri wziął jedną z jego rąk i przykładając ją lekko do swoich ust.

-Dziękuje za zrobienie ze mnie najszczęśliwszego mężczyzny na tej planecie, panie Katsuki-Nikiforov -Rzekł Japończyk, pełznąc do jego męża i siadając okrakiem na jego kolanach. Jego usta spotkały się z tymi Victora, powodując lekki i krótki pocałunek.

-Nie zgadzam się...-Mruknął Viktor.-Ja tu jestem szczęśliwcem...

Yuuri zaskomlał kiedy Viktor zdjął ręcznik z jego talii, przewracając go tak, by był plecami na materacu. Rosjanin uśmiechnął się szeroko i pocałował go w szyję. Podniósł głowę na wysokość ucha Japończyka.

-Myślę, że czas zacząć nowy rozdział. Co o tym myślisz?-Zapytał Viktor, podnosząc się by zobaczyć że młodszy mężczyzna przytakuje. Jego oczy błyszczą podekscytowaniem.

-A więc, dzisiaj zaczynamy nasze ,,Na Wieczność I Jeden Dzień Dłużej...''-Powiedział Rosjanin, sięgając do lampy by ją wyłączyć i pogrążając pokój w ciemności.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwsza praca na ao3.
> 
> Przez pół godziny szukałam jak dodać tłumaczenie aż się skapłam że jest w edicie xDD
> 
> Popsułam cos pewnie i zaraz się będziecie smiac
> 
> przepraszam


End file.
